Digimon Adventure: Sorceress' Will
by Dark-Paladin-Duelist
Summary: When a number of "New Chosen" begin to go missing in the Digital World, the Original 12 are determined to find them. But what will happen when one of their own is the latest to vanish?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure: Sorceress' Will

Two years had passed since the defeat of BelialVamdemon in the Digital World. Things had become peaceful again between the two worlds and the Chosen Children had managed to settle back into their lives, with a fair few new additions to their ranks since then.

Well, as peaceful as it could get with more and more people becoming "New Chosens" as they had become to be known. More Digimon were coming to Earth with the intention of finding their human partners.

Many of the original twelve were sceptical of the idea of there being more Digimon in the real world at first, but it was a nice feeling to not have to hide their partners anymore.

In the Yagami home, little had changed. They had gotten some more attention than usual for a while after it had been discovered that both of their kids were two of the original eight Chosen Children, but that had died down months ago.

"We'd never hear the end of it if the media learned it was our apartment in Hikarigaoka where everything began." Taichi had once said.

With how the media had treated the whole Digimon case so far, Hikari agreed with that. She doubted it was intentional in a lot of cases, but there was a lot of unease because of the reports regarding the Digimon. One of those cases came to mind as she turned on the TV in the living room and saw the news.

"-recently, there have been multiple cases of children going to the Digital World and not returning. These cases started a month ago and since, 4 children have vanished." The reporter explained on screen, before Hikari switched off the TV. She and a number of the other Chosen Children had seen the reports and were doing what they could to look for the missing kids. So far, all searches had come up empty.

"We'll find them, Hikari." The familiar voice of her Digimon partner spoke, fresh from a nap and just entering the room. Tailmon knew out of the Chosen Children, Hikari was worrying about this the most.

At that moment, Hikari's D-Terminal bleeped, signalling the arrival of a new email. She picked it up from the coffee table in front of her and opened it. It was from Miyako.

"_Morning Hikari. Hawkmon and me have been in the Digital World all morning, asking around a few of the local Digimon here. A few of them seem to remember seeing a human around the Ruined Historic area a couple weeks ago with an Elecmon and hasn't been seen since. Another said they remembered another human with a Labramon was in the area as well briefly around a week before that, and hasn't been seen since. I think we might've stumbled onto something here."-Miyako_

"What's it say Hikari?" Tailmon asked.

"Miyako says she might've found a lead we should check out." Hikari answered as she got up, pocketing her D-Terminal and picking up her Digivice.

Tailmon knew that now it would be difficult to talk Hikari out of going out to the Digital World. She nodded to her human partner.

Hikari quickly wrote out a note to her parents saying where she was going, left it on the dining table and headed into her room with Tailmon. She booted up her laptop, and headed off to meet Miyako with Tailmon at her side.

A short while later, Hikari caught up with Miyako. The older girl happily greeted her, though Hikari quickly noticed the absence of her partner.

"Hawkmon wasn't sure if we should head in that direction if the missing kids vanished up there. He went ahead to check it out first and said he'd report anything he found when he got back. He only left when we started to pick you up on the D3 but I doubt he'll be too long." Miyako explained.

Hawkmon flew over the various ruins that dotted the area. It appeared to be deserted, so all operations to find relics in the area must have ended. He was about to head back to Miyako when he saw a small sparkle in one of the piles of debris. He decided to go check it out.

Once he set down on the ground, he began to dig into the debris to find what he had seen from high above. His curiosity was rewarded when the item turned out to be a D3 Digivice, one with an orange trim. This was a great find, he thought.

"Hey, who are-" A voice cut itself off behind him. Hawkmon turned around to see a small humanoid lion with a flame on his head. He appeared to be fairly bruised and injured, but he quickly turned to anger at the sight of the Digivice in Hawkmon's hand. "Hey! Give that back!" He yelled as he charged head on towards him.

Hawkmon dodged out of the way by leaping into the air. "Please, calm yourself!" He requested, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Corona Flame!" The lion called out, focusing what strength he had into the flame on his forehead. But it was soon clear he was in no shape to use such an attack when it came out as a much smaller fireball than Hawkmon was expecting, before he collapsed.

Hawkmon touched back down on the ground, seeing the various bruises around the lion's body. "He must be the partner to the human this Digivice belongs to." He concluded. After a little debating with himself over it, he decided to leave the Digivice with him and go back to Miyako. If they came back here, no doubt the lion would be a bit more talkative if they helped him get back to health.

Meanwhile, Hikari, Miyako and Tailmon waited for Hawkmon to return with any information on what he'd found. Miyako had taken to filling Hikari and Tailmon in on the rest of the information she and Hawkmon had gathered from the local Digimon in the area.

"So they'd been seen a few times around here before they went missing?" Hikari asked.

Miyako nodded. "Apparently yeah, from the sounds of it they haven't been New Chosen for long. They were out here exploring each time and when they stopped coming the locals thought something was up. The last time anyone around here saw them, they were heading in the direction of the ruins and no one's been up there to check it out since." She explained.

"I guess if something did happen to them up there, the locals don't want to be any part of it." Tailmon put in.

"It'd help if we could get an idea what's been happening to these kids." Miyako added, before she let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Hikari asked.

Miyako stretched a bit. "I thought I had a good night's sleep... but we have been at this all morning..." She said as she yawned again. A moment later, she was out like a light.

"Miyako!" Hikari exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend's side. From what she could tell, she was okay, just asleep. She started to feel drowsy too, and watched Tailmon fall asleep before her strength left her and everything went black.

A short while later, Hawkmon returned to the group. At the sight of two of his companions out cold on the floor, he dashed over to his partner's aid. He tried to shake her, but she wouldn't wake up. He then lightly slapped her cheek a few times and eventually got a response out of her.

Unfortunately for him, that response involved Miyako hitting him. Inoue Miyako liked her sleep a little too much.

Hawkmon looked around briefly, nursing the bump on his head that Miyako had given him. Something finally clicked. "Miyako-san, did Hikari-san not come along with Tailmon?" He questioned.

"What do you mean? She was righ..." Miyako cut herself off as she looked around. There was no sign of the other girl. "Where'd she go?"

"What happened while I was away?" Hawkmon questioned as he sat down at her side.

"Um..." Miyako went into thought, piecing the events together in her mind. "You left when Hikari's signal started to show on the D3, she and Tailmon found me a few minutes later and while we were waiting for you to get back I was filling them in on what we found out from the locals today. After that... I started to feel all drowsy and eventually dropped off." She answered.

"Hikari-san would not leave without telling anyone, and especially not without taking Tailmon with her. It seems whoever has been taking the New Chosen kids may have struck again." Hawkmon concluded.

"Hikari... The others are going to blame me for this when we get back, aren't they?" Miyako sighed, bowing her head in defeat.

"We mustn't give up yet Miyako-san. We have been searching for the last month, yet this only occurs now? We may be getting closer to finding whoever is doing this." Hawkmon theorised.

"You're right. Did you find anything in the ruins?" Miyako questioned.

"Well..." Hawkmon began.

Meanwhile, in an unfamiliar area, Hikari was coming to. There was little light, mostly coming through cracks in the roof of whatever this place was. It made things dim at best, but as she became more awake, Hikari could just about make out her new surroundings. There were some large toys strewn about the place, some that reminded her of Digimon she remembered and others that looked like a child on Earth may have played with them. There was a little clear space at the back she could make out, where one lone toy sat. From what she could tell, it was a doll around the same size as her, maybe a little shorter, but she could not see its face.

As Hikari attempted to get to her feet, she became aware of something strange. Her clothes had been replaced by a knee-length pink dress. Confused by the change, she really wanted to know what was going on now.

At that moment, Hikari heard some shuffling and looked around, trying to find the source of it.

A few moments later, a voice called out to her, saying "Welcome."

Hikari tried to place the source of the voice, but the direction from where it was coming from made no sense to her. It was the doll in the clear space at the back of the room. Then again, a lot of the time, the Digital World in general didn't make a lot of sense. She made her way over to it. "What's your name?" She asked, but received no answer. She waited a few moments before speaking again. "I'm H-" She tried to speak, but found that her breath ceased as soon as she tried to speak her name. "What the-?" She asked in confusion.

The doll in front of her turned away from her. "Yeah... we have no names here..." It sighed.

Stubbornly, Hikari started to write her name in kanji with her finger in mid-air. As soon as the doll noticed this, it stiffly raised both arms, leaned forward and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Stop... she could be watching and she doesn't take insolence too well..." The doll explained to her, and after leaning forward, Hikari could now see the doll's face. It appeared to be a boy a little younger than her, but his skin looked unnaturally white and cold, and his eyes seemed to have a glossy look to them too. He was wearing what looked like a white dress shirt and black pants, but Hikari gasped at the sight of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure – Sorceress' Will Chapter 2

Hikari easily pulled her arm loose from the boy's grip, but couldn't look away from his now-revealed face. Seeing his face really solidified the idea that the boy was a doll in her mind, but she knew he was alive. The very idea of it scared her. She kneeled down to his level to get a closer look at him. "What... happened to you?"

The boy sat back upright, concealing his face in the shadow once more. "Her magic. When I first woke up here I was just like you, but eventually became this. Her doll." He answered.

The girl looked down at her hands, realizing that soon they would be just like the black haired boy's, as would the rest of her. She eventually looked back up at him. "Who is "she"?" She asked.

"GrandSpellmon" The boy replied. "I don't know what her deal is but... she enjoys making humans suffer in ways that only she can create." He added, his voice a little low.

Hikari noticed his change in tone, knowing that while she was very confused, her companion knew all too well what would be awaiting her. Remembering why she'd been in the Digital World when she was taken, one question stood out in Hikari's mind. "Is there anybody else trapped here with us?"

The boy stayed silent a few moments before deciding to answer. "There have been others... but GrandSpellmon has been strict with her rules. The others defied her a few times and then she took them away. I haven't seen them since." He honestly answered.

"GrandSpellmon is the one behind the missing New Chosens..." Hikari concluded in her mind. "But one thing doesn't add up, Miyako was with me when I was taken, yet she's not here now." She thought as she remembered looking around before, seeing no sign of Miyako being there with them. If it was true that Miyako had somehow not been captured, then she would more than likely inform the others of her disappearance.

"I have one question for you though. How long has it been since I vanished?" The black haired doll questioned.

Hikari thought about it, thinking back to the news reports on the subject. "The first reports started about a month ago, so a little longer than that if you were the first to wind up here." She replied. She felt a little uneasy saying that, realizing that she could be trapped here for some time.

Silence settled between the pair after that. Hikari couldn't really guess how the boy in front of her was feeling after hearing that. She stood up, looking around the room again. While they were inside this room, there was no way of knowing where in the Digital World she was. What kind of room didn't have any doors or windows?

The silence went on for what seemed like hours, before the doll decided to speak up again. "GrandSpellmon has limited what we can do with her magic, but me and the other captives came up with the idea of using nicknames while we're trapped here." He explained. "I know its not perfect, but it at least gives us something to call each other while we're here." He added.

Hikari thought about it. A nickname for herself? She had never really had the need to think of anything like it before, so coming up with one was going to be difficult.

"I chose "Koh", but you can take your time thinking of yours if you want. Its not like we have anything to really occupy ourselves with here anyway..." The boy explained.

Hikari thought about it for a few minutes, before looking back up at Koh. "I guess... Mirei. Call me Mirei."

Meanwhile, Hawkmon had just finished explaining his encounter with the lion Digimon in the ruins to Miyako. Tailmon had yet to wake up, and considering the reaction they both knew she would give when she knew of Hikari's disappearance, neither Miyako nor Hawkmon were in any rush to wake her. The trio were heading back up to the ruins to find the lion, with Miyako carrying the still-sleeping Tailmon.

"I guess if we get his account of what happened it might be a help." Miyako said as they walked.

"I have my doubts that it will be any different to what happened with Hikari-san." Hawkmon replied. "A technique like the one they appear to have used will be difficult to counter." He added.

"It might not be, but we have to ask at the very least." Miyako replied as they entered the area that Hawkmon had previously encountered the lion Digimon. The awake pair looked around a little, before noticing that the injured Digimon had not moved. They took to carefully getting him bandaged up.

"I believe this is the best we can do for him out here." Hawkmon stated as Miyako laid him back down onto his back. All they could do now was wait.

A while later, Tailmon was beginning to stir. Miyako panicked a little as Tailmon surveyed her surroundings, soon noticing Hikari's absence. "Where's Hikari?" She questioned, yawning a little and rubbing her eyes.

"We do not know. She seems to have disappeared between the two of you falling asleep and my return." Hawkmon explained, taking full notice of Tailmon's widening eyes as she snapped awake.

"What?!" Tailmon yelled, leaping to her feet.

"Calm down, Tailmon. You have every right to worry but-" Miyako began but was cut off.

"DO NOT tell me to calm down!" Tailmon snapped. "Hikari's in danger and you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Getting worked up over this isn't going to help anyone Tailmon. We know you're worried, but we need to think clearly if we're going to catch who did this." Miyako finished.

"Hngh..." The lion stirred at the commotion caused by Miyako and Tailmon. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the hawk Digimon he'd attacked before blacking out before and instantly attempted to get up, soon regretting it due to his aching side. He near enough caught the attention of the group instantly.

"You're best not moving around for a while." Hawkmon told him as he got up. "I believe this belongs to a good friend of yours." He added as he walked over, picking up the orange trimmed D3 Digivice and handing it to the lion.

The lion gripped the Digivice tightly, looking away from the group. "When I saw you with the Digivice before, I thought you'd had something to do with my partner's disappearance and acted on it. I'm sorry; I really shouldn't have done that." He explained.

"You could have asked about it before you lunged at me, but I suppose someone in your position is not going to have much patience for questions." Hawkmon replied.

The lion nodded as he turned back to look at the group and slowly tried to sit up. While being careful this time, he managed it. "I'm Coronamon." He said, gesturing to himself.

Hawkmon smiled and offered him a wing. "I am Hawkmon, and this is my partner, Miyako and our friend, Tailmon." He replied.

Coronamon shook Hawkmon's offered wing, before his head started to process the information he'd just been given. "Miyako... and... Hawkmon..." He repeated, before he realized just who he was talking to. "You're... one of the Original Twelve Chosen Children and Digimon, right?"

Miyako nodded, already used to this. The last two years had seen the Original Twelve become moderately famous in the Real World and also somewhat in the Digital World as well. "We're out here because we're looking for the missing New Chosen. Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

Coronamon lowered his head. "It was weird. One moment we were joking around like we usually did, then the next we were getting all tired. We soon fell unconscious and when I woke up, Ademu was gone." He explained.

"It looks like the same thing happened to us a short while ago, and my partner Hikari disappeared." Tailmon spoke up, her head down.

Miyako looked between the two saddened Digimon, feeling sorry for the both of them. But that soon turned to confidence as she placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "We'll find them." She assured them both.

"Now will you inform the others, Miyako-san? They need to be made aware of what's happened." Hawkmon stated.

Miyako faltered a bit, remembering that she'd written the email to send out to everyone on her D-Terminal earlier, but hadn't had the confidence to send it out yet. At Hawkmon's request, she took out her D-Terminal and sent it off, hoping she was ready to take what everyone would say when she returned.

-End of Chapter-

A little shorter than the last chapter, but I got done what I wanted to show here a little sooner than I expected. Are you all enjoying the story so far? Please give comments below so I can improve the story as it goes =)


End file.
